Frost, Death, and Fear
by katzdragons
Summary: Pippa Frost died during a blizzard three years after her brother Jack's death. After 300 years, Jack is reunited with Pippa who is now an undead person who can do powerful magic. When Pitch returns, Jack must protect Pippa, Jamie, and the Guardians from harm. It's better than it sounds-I'm just terrible at summaries. First fanfic so be nice.
1. Prologue

**This is my first long fanfiction story so please be nice if you review!**

Frost, Death, and Fear

Prologue

Pippa's POV

"Jack!" I screamed as my dear brother Jack fell through the ice. I was numb with horror. How could this have happened? How? I crawled over to the hole in the ice. Maybe he was just playing a game. Maybe anytime now, Jack would pop out of the ice and say, "Gotcha!" I waited by the hole just in case. "Jack, this isn't funny!" I screamed. Suddenly, tears started pouring down my face. I knew Jack wasn't playing a game. I knew he wasn't coming back. I ran all the way home screaming.

* * *

Three years after Jack's death, I was twelve years old. During those three years, I had learned to deal with my brother's death. I knew he wouldn't want me moping around, so I did what he used to do. I had fun. Every spring, I'd run through the forest climbing trees; every summer I'd jump into the pond and go swimming; every autumn I would pile a bunch of leaves into a big leaf pile and jump into it; every winter I would go ice skating on the pond. Although I would have so much fun, I would never stop thinking about Jack and how much fun he and I had.

The winter of my twelfth year, I ran outside in the freshly fallen snow, ice skates in hand. "Be careful, Pippa! It looks like there's going to be a blizzard soon!", my mother shouted out. "I'll be careful, Mum!" I shouted back. I headed to the pond, the strong wind sweeping my hair across my face. Once I got to the pond, I bent down to put my skates on. I never made it. Right then, the blizzard started going at full power. I got knocked over and fell into the snow. The wind prevented me from getting up and the snow was falling faster all around me. I laid down on the snow unable to get up. I closed my eyes as the snow started to pile around me. Later that night, I died.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_About 300 years later at the Burgess Lake_

Jack's POV

"Think fast, Jamie!" I shouted as I threw a snowball at Jamie. He ducked and it went over his head and hit the ice on the pond behind him. "Ha, ha! You missed!" Jamie taunted back and laughed. As I watched him laugh, I couldn't believe how much had changed in the last month. I had helped get rid of the boogeyman, became a guardian, and finally had believers. I couldn't believe it. Of course I had to give Jamie some credit for the whole "believers" thing because he was my first believer and all, but still- I HAD BELIEVERS! While I was deep in thought, I felt something hard and wet hit the back of my head. A snowball. "Gotcha! I gotcha! Yes!" Jamie shouted and started laughing again. Oh, he was going to get it this time. "Hey, Jamie. What's that?" I asked pointing to something behind him. Jamie turned around and I hit the back of his head with a snowball. "Gotcha!" I said. Jamie and I started laughing together. While we were playing, somebody tapped me on the shoulder. Naturally, I jumped, turned around, and pointed my magic staff at – a very surprised looking Tooth. Oops. I put down my staff. "Sorry, Tooth. Just a little jumpy." I apologized. Tooth smiled and said, "That's okay. It's okay to be jumpy sometimes." "Why are you here, Tooth, interrupting my fun with a figurative little brother?" I asked as I put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie looked at me and smiled. Tooth rolled her eyes and said, "Well, if you hadn't noticed, North sent the signal for all the Guardians to meet. You're a Guardian, remember?" Crap. I had been having so much fun, I hadn't seen the signal! "Okay, I'm coming. Jamie, go home. I'll be back in a little while, okay?" I told Jamie. He nodded and ran back to his house. I followed Tooth to the North Pole.

When we got to the North Pole, Santa Claus, or North as he liked to be called, was pacing beside the Globe muttering about something. Bunnymund, or Bunny, was standing beside North looking really worried about him. Sandman, or Sandy, was looking curiously at North with images over his head that were going so fast nobody could see what they were. As Tooth and I entered, North looked up. "Good, you're all here. I have some…bad news. There have been reports that Pitch has been sighted," North said with a worried look. All the guardians, including me, gasped. Tooth looked horrified. Bunny had such a terrified look that I would have teased had this not been a serious situation. Sandy had an angry look on his face and the images above his head were changing faster than ever. I had a determined look on my face. Pitch nearly destroyed the Guardians _and _nearly got me to join him. Next time he shows his big ugly face around, he's going _down_. "What should we do, North?" Tooth asked, interrupting my thoughts. North thought for a moment and said, "You shouldn't worry about it now. Even if he is back, he's probably weak so he's not much of a threat at the moment. Just keep a lookout for him and if you see him, report to me and I will summon the rest of the Guardians. So that should be it, then." Bunny was the first to leave muttering something about dead shadows. Sandy left next, images still moving rapidly above his head. Tooth left next, giving her fairies orders on where to deliver teeth. I left last after everyone else. As I was about to leave, North said to me, "Be careful, Jack. Pitch could be out there and he'll be after you and those you love most." I gave North a confused look. "What do you mean, he'll be after me and those I love most?" I asked. North just gave me a sad look. Knowing he wouldn't say anything else, I left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a short chapter but the next one will be longer.**

Chapter 2

Jack's POV

As I flew away from the North Pole, I couldn't stop thinking about what North said. Why would Pitch especially be after _me_? Why not any other Guardians? I'm not the only one who helped bring Pitch down. I flew back to the lake where I was "born". I slowly floated down onto the thick ice. I sat down on the ice, thinking why it was me that Pitch was targeting. Suddenly, I heard somebody scream in the distance. I bolted up, grabbed my staff, and flew toward the direction of the scream.

* * *

When I got there, I saw a girl wearing a black hoodie with the hood up surrounded by a lot of nightmares with Pitch (it didn't take long to figure out who screamed- it was Pitch). I was horrified. How were there this many nightmares and what is Pitch doing here? I looked at the girl, expecting her to be horrified but she just stared at them. She then looked at Pitch and said, "What are you doing surrounding an innocent little helpless girl? Why would you be so mean?" Pitch glared at her and shouted, "You're not innocent! You were messing around in my lair with your deathly powers! _And _you're not even human!" I was caught off guard when Pitch said that. _Who _is that girl? The girl glared at him. "I once was human. So technically I am human. And I wasn't messing around in your lair. I wanted to ask you a question. You see I'm on an important quest and have been for the last 300 years" she said firmly. Pitch suddenly took interest in what the girl was saying. He made an evil smile. "Ask away, my dear" he said softly. The girl sat down on the ground and asked the last question I would have expected. She asked, "I'm looking for my brother Jack. He died saving me when I was nine years old and when I died, I looked for him all over the land of the dead but I couldn't find him. I want to know where he is." The girl took a deep breath before continuing her story. "I went to you because I knew you are a close associate to Death so I thought you might know." I gasped. I knew exactly who this girl is.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack's POV

I stared at the girl who I knew now to be my little sister Pippa. Did she really come all the way from the land of the dead just to see me? That was so _sweet_. Pitch looked at her with confusion. "I don't know who your brother Jack is. Can you tell me more about him?" Pitch asked with a failed attempt of a sweet smile (it made him look like he was grimacing). Pippa was about to open her mouth when I made up a decision – Pitch must not know that she is my sister. So just as she was about to speak, I flew down from the tree where I was hiding and said, "Pitch, what are you doing here? I thought us Guardians banished you into your dark little hole." Pitch glared and told me, "You can't defeat me forever because there will always be fear!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, that girl is coming with _me_. And there's nothing you can do about it!" Right after I said that, I grabbed a surprised Pippa by the hand and flew off with her.

* * *

When we reached the North Pole, I flew with Pippa into one of North's empty rooms and shut the door. Pippa now looked afraid. I didn't blame her either because if some strange kid came up to me and flew off with me without warning, I would be scared too. I looked at Pippa, knelt down so I was her height and said, "It's all right. You're safe now and your quest is complete." Pippa looked at me with a confused look. "What do you mean my quest is over?" she asked "And who are you?" I smiled, looked at her in the eye and said, "Pippa, don't you recognize me? I'm your brother, Jack."

Pippa's POV

I laughed. How could this white haired teenager be my brother, the brother I had been looking for over three centuries? The teen looked at me confused. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. I said, "You can't possibly be my brother! My brother has brown hair and brown eyes. _And_ he isn't a sprite." The teen took my hands and looked at me straight in the eye. He said, "Do you remember the time when you had that nightmare and I told you how to get rid of it?" I nodded. "Well, I said that you just think about the nightmare and say 'I'm not afraid of you.'" My eyes widened. It _was_ him. "Jack!" I yelled and hugged him. He may have a different appearance but he is 100% my brother. Jack hugged me back and then said, "Don't tell Pitch that I'm your brother. And by the way, my name is still Jack Frost." I nodded and smiled. It was so good to see him again.

Jack's POV

North walked into the room when Pippa was hugging me. I looked behind me and saw him. He was looking strangely at Pippa. "Who is she?" he asked. I made a split second decision to not tell the Guardians that Pippa was my sister. It was better for fewer people to know so Pitch wouldn't be able to get any information out as easily. "She's Jamie's cousin, Pippa." I said. Pippa gave me a strange look. I gave her a look that read _play along_. Pippa understood and said, "Yes, I am Jamie's cousin. I was playing with Jamie when Jack came along and, um-"

"And then I came, saw her, and asked Jamie if I could talk to her. No more questions and let's change the subject!" I exclaimed. Now North was giving me a strange look. "Um, okay. I'll just leave you two here then." He then left.

Pippa POV

I wondered why my brother didn't want the truth about us to be revealed. What harm would that do? "Hey, Jack? Why didn't you tell North about us being siblings? Jack looked at me then said, "It's kinda a long story. See, it all began when Bunny kidnapped me…" Jack told me about his journey to becoming a Guardian and defeated Pitch. I was fascinated. My brother went through all of that? "And to conclude, I am now officially the Guardian of Fun." He said. I smiled. "Now I understand. And I know who Jamie is now." Then a dark shadow came charging through the window.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I was on vacation with my family over Christmas. I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt. Also, Jamie has a very important role to play at the climax of the story regarding his secret so watch for that. Please review! Your reviews are very helpful.**

Chapter 4

Jack's POV

As the dark nightmare flew in, I raised my staff, ready to freeze it. But then, Pippa did something incredible. She snapped her fingers and a dark knife appeared in her hand. She then brought the blade onto the nightmare and vanquished it. She looked surprised at _my_ surprised look.

"What?" she asked me.

"You just-"

"Conjured up a knife out of thin air? Why does everyone find that surprising?" she snapped.

"Well, not everyone can do that. _And_ it means you have deathly powers. That scares people." I said.

Pippa gave me a glare.

"Okay, okay, geez."

I gazed out the window, looking out for more shadows.

"So, what else can your ghost powers do?" I asked.

"Well, they can permanently shut up a nosey winter spirit who wouldn't stop pestering his sister about her powers!" she shouted. I looked curiously at her.

"Why does that bother you? It's not that bad." I said.

"It marks me as an outcast from all the other immortals. I'm technically not an immortal. I'm more like an undead person with deathly powers. None of the immortals want me around because of that. Oh, why am I even explaining this to you? You don't understand what it's like feeling like an outcast, alone." she said unhappily.

I looked at her sadly. "I know how you feel, Pippa. I was an outcast from all the other immortals as well. I told you the story about how I didn't have any believers. You know how I was alone. It wasn't much different from how you feel."

Pippa smiled, and then she asked, "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure." I said back.

"So why did a shadow charge through the window? That was kind of strange." Pippa said curiously.

I thought for a moment. Why was there a shadow? There hadn't been any shadow attacks since Pitch tried to take over. So that would mean- no it wasn't possible. _He_ fell down that hole and the hole sealed up. _He_ couldn't possibly be back so soon, in only one month. I thought it would be later.

"Hello, earth to Jack, are you still there? Hello?" Pippa's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about the shadow. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Okay, because I want to see who this Jamie kid is."

* * *

Pippa's POV

When we got to this kid Jamie's house, Jack flew with the wind while I summoned an undead pegasus, we went to Jamie's window. I looked through it. I saw a 12 year old boy who had brown hair and was sitting in bed reading.

"Is that Jamie?" I whispered to Jack

"Yeah, isn't he something?" Jack said.

He didn't really look that bad. In fact he actually looked kind of cute, the way he would laugh when he read a funny part.

"Wow, he's kind of cute." I told Jack.

Jack gave me a strange look.

Jamie looked up and looked at the window. He smiled widened when he saw Jack. Jamie ran over to the window and opened it.

"Jack!" Jamie said excitedly.

He then turned to me and said, "Who are you?"

Jack looked surprised.

"You can see her, Jamie?"

I snorted.

"Of course he can see me. Anyone can see the undead. Undead people can be seen without being believed in."

Jack still looked surprised but he said, "Oh."

Jamie looked at Jack.

"You still haven't answered my question yet. Who is she?"

Jack glanced at me, then back to Jamie. He seemed to be making a choice. It seems he made his choice because he looked back to Jamie.

"She's my sister, Pippa Frost. She's from the land of the dead."

Jamie looked at me with awe.

"The land of the dead? That's…that's awesome! So, do you have any powers?"

I looked away.

"Yes, I do. I don't really like to talk about that so…"

Jamie nodded.

"I understand. I should not have brought that up."

"Thank you." I said.

Jamie looked at Jack again and asked, "So why are you guys here?"

Jack said, "Well, Pippa wanted to see who you were because I had her pretend that she was your cousin in front of the Guardians because the less people who know that we're siblings, the less chance there is of Pitch hurting Pippa to get to me. I can't stand the thought of her being hurt."

I smiled at my brother.

"That means a lot, Jack." I said.

I glanced at my brother and Jamie. It seemed they were very close to each other, almost like brothers.

"I'm going to go now. It seems like you two need sometime alone." I said.

Jack protested, "But you can't go on your own! What about Pitch? He could send more shadows."

My eyes darkened.

"So you _are_ worried about that shadow." I said to Jack.

Jack turned away. He looked at me and Jamie, who was listening intently on our conversation.

"Yes, Pippa, I am worried. Please, don't go on your own. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I have powers so I'm not defenseless." I assured Jack.

Jack looked uneasy but he said, "Okay, but be careful! And try to stay safe!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine. I'm 300 years old. I think I'd know how to take care of myself." I said.

Then I summoned the undead pegasus and flew out the window.

Jack's POV

After Pippa left, I couldn't help but think about all the things that could happen to her. Jamie looked at me and said, "Pitch is back?"

I glanced at him.

"I'm not really sure. He sent a shadow to attack Pippa and me today, but it was just one shadow so he must not be very strong. There's nothing to be worried about." I assured Jamie.

Jamie nodded. I sat down next to him.

"Have you ever heard the story about a human who could do magic?" I asked.

Jamie shook his head.

"Well, let me tell you…" I told him of the story about a human who had the ability to do magic. The person had to protect his sister from harm, but then his sister got stabbed. The human did the strongest spell he could do- a spell that healed the girl but used his life force in order to do so. He died at the end but he died for his sister.

"What was the point of that story?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that just like that human protected his sister, I will protect you, Pippa, the Guardians, and the rest of the children of the world. Jamie smiled.

"Thanks. But just out of curiosity, is that a real story?" he asked.

"Yes. It's real. North told me that story." I replied.

Jamie thought for a moment before saying, "So how do you do that spell?"

I was caught off guard. Why would he ask that?

Jamie must have noticed the startled look on my face because he then said, "It's just out of curiosity."

I nodded.

"Well, he concentrated on his sister and his memories with her and then he imagined her healthy and alive. Then he healed her."

"And he was the only human who could do magic?" Jamie asked

I nodded.

"Yes. He was."

Jamie seemed to be deciding something. Then he said, "Don't freak out but I think I might be able to do magic."

I gasped. "Show me."

Jamie rolled up his sleeves, and then he said, "Watch this. I'm going to make this pencil levitate."


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy with school and all. Thanks so much for your reviews! They're really helpful so keep reviewing! Without further ado, here is Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Pippa's POV

After leaving Jamie's, I flew on the undead horse back toward the North Pole. I thought about Jamie and how he looked up to Jack so much. He reminded me of, well, _me_ when I was little. So happy to have someone who I could look up to…oh I loved that feeling. Then I saw something whip past me in a flash.

I looked around but nobody was there.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I shouted. Nobody responded.

Suddenly something that seemed like black smoke surrounded me and my world turned dark.

Jack's POV

I watched as Jamie put a pencil on the table.

"So, this isn't going to turn out to be some sort of trick, right?" I asked.

Jamie sighed.

"I wish. But no it's not." he replied.

I nodded. Jamie stood back. He then closed his eyes and started concentrating. I watched as he stretched his arm out and muttered a few indecipherable words. I watched with amazement as the pencil levitated from the desk. Then the pencil dropped and Jamie plopped down on his bed looking exhausted.

"Jamie, how did you just do that?" I asked.

Jamie looked at me. "I used magic. Didn't you hear what I was telling you earlier?"

"I did. But how can you do magic? When did you find out you could?" I said.

Jamie looked at the floor. I could tell he didn't want to answer my question.

"Since after I met you and the Guardians."

Pippa's POV

When I gained consciousness, I found that I was strapped to a chair in a dark room.

"Hello, death girl" I heard a voice say from the shadows.

I shivered. I knew who it was.

"Pitch."

Pitch smiled.

"Well, well, well. So Pippa, I'm going to ask some questions and I want you to answer them."

I glared at him. "Fat chance."

He gave one of his "I'm so creepy" smiles.

"Fine. Then I will just have to force the answers out of you. Bring out the prisoner!"

I suddenly froze. Prisoner? Who could that be?

Two nightmares slipped into another room and they dragged in a brown haired teenager. Jack Frost. But he was human.

Jack's POV

I was in shock. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" I asked Jamie.

"I didn't want you guys to think that I'm weird," Jamie replied in a small voice.

I shook my head. "I don't think that's weird. In fact, it actually makes sense"

Jamie gave me a weird look. "It does?"

"Yeah! Now I get why the magic you were performing at your school talent show last week looked so real. Because it was real!" I exclaimed.

Jamie and I burst out laughing.

"Wait, I don't get it. How is that funny?" Jamie wondered out loud.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon. Let me show you what fun you can do with magic."

When we returned to Jamie's bedroom, Jamie and I were laughing very hard.

"Did you see that guy's face when his grocery bag flew out of his arms and into the trunk of his car? It was priceless!" Jamie chortled.

"Yeah, it was priceless!" I laughed.

I looked over to Jamie who was still laughing. "See, magic isn't such a bad thing after all. It can be fun as well," I told him.

Jamie looked at me. "Yeah, it's not a bad thing."

Suddenly, a slip of paper flew in through the window. I picked it up and read it. Jamie ran over to me.

"What does it say?" he asked me.

I handed him the slip of paper, thinking about what it said.

_Dear Jackson Overland Frost and Jamie Bennet,_

_You may not know me but I have some crucial information. Jack's sister has been kidnapped by Pitch. Pitch knows that Jack and Pippa are siblings so he will use that information to get answers out of her. But I can help you two. Both of you, meet me in Jamie's room at midnight precisely. Don't be late._

_Sincerely,_

_Joy_

_P.S. Can any of you bring food? I'm extremely hungry from being on the move every single day and I'm starving. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey fanfiction! I recently started a new story called Titanic: A Jack Frost Story. It's a Titanic/Rise of the Guardians crossover so you can check it out in the Rise of the Guardians crossovers. Also, I'm really excited about this chapter because it's the first time I'm ever written a fanfiction story with an OC. I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed. So, please review. I just realized something. I never did a disclaimer. Well, here it is. I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I only own my OC, Joy.**

Chapter 6

Pippa's POV

I gasped. How did Pitch turn Jack into a human?

Pitch smiled at me again. "Now before you ask how I turned him human, I can tell you I didn't turn him human. This is Jack Frost from 300 years ago when he was still human."

I gave him a confused look. Pitch continued.

"I merely went back in time and grabbed human Jack when he was sleeping. Don't worry, I'll return him once you've answered my questions. I'll even wipe his memories of this so he'll never remember this."

Jack looked at me. "Pippa, what's going on?"

"Um, this is just a bad dream, Jack. None of this is real. So in reality, nothing's going on."

He seemed satisfied with my answer. "Okay. I'll just wait to wake up then."

I then looked at Pitch suspiciously. "Do you promise that you'll let him go back to his home and wipe his memories of this event if I answer your questions?"

He smiled creepily. "I promise."

I could tell that he wasn't lying.

Jack's POV

I was still pondering about the letter when Jamie interrupted my thoughts.

"Who's Joy?" he asked. I looked over to him.

"I don't know," I replied. Jamie glanced at his alarm clock.

"Well, it's 10:00 right now so we have two hours to wait," he said. I didn't reply.

"I'm so stupid. How could I have let her go out on her own? I should've known something like this would happen. This just proves that I'm a bad brother," I muttered to myself. Jamie gave me a look.

"You're not a bad brother, Jack. You're the best brother anyone could have and it wasn't your fault that Pippa got captured. It's Pitch's fault because he's the one who captured her," Jamie said gently.

I nodded. "Thanks, Jamie. That means a lot."

Jamie then waved the letter in front of me. "Now, we have to wait and see who this Joy person is and if we can trust this person."

Pippa's POV

Pitch sat across from me in a black throne, holding a knife at the throat of my human brother. He had untied me from the chair once he realized that I wouldn't try to escape.

"Now, Pippa. I want you to tell me how is it that you were able to come back?"

I looked over to Jack who was trying hard not to freak out. "I exited from the land of the dead through a door leading to Burgess."

Pitch thought some more before asking, "Why is it that you decided to leave the land of the dead?"

"Because I love my brother," I simply replied.

Pitch then asked, "Have you ever met Death?"

I thought for a moment. "No. Why?" Pitch just nodded and said, "No reason. Just wanted to know." He then released the knife from Jack's throat and Jack fainted and fell onto the ground.

"Jack!" I yelled and ran over to him.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Oh, he's all right. My guess is that he passed out from shock. I'll make sure that when he wakes up, he'll be safe in his toasty little bed and he won't remember a thing."

I just glared at him.

Jack's POV

I looked at the clock again. It was 10:30. Only thirty minutes since we last checked the clock. I had snuck down into Jamie's kitchen and brought up two big bags of chips and two bottles of soda. After that I stifled a yawn and glanced over to Jamie. He was rubbing his eyes, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Just a little…longer," Jamie said while yawning. His head dropped and he fell asleep.

"Jamie, wake up…" I said before my head dropped and I fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Hey, when I said meet me here, I didn't mean to meet me here asleep!" I heard a voice say.

Jamie and I jerked our heads up and we gasped. In front of us was a 10 year old girl. She wore a white t-shirt, a sparkly sequenced silver mini skirt, and pink running shoes. A quiver was slung around her back and it was full of silver arrows. In her right hand was a silver bow with elaborate designs on it. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a pink scrunchie and her eyes were bright blue. She was looking curiously at me and Jamie.

"I'm starving! Can I have some of those chips?" She gestured to the chips.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," I told her.

She ate a few chips then she looked over to Jamie and smiled. I tried to resist laughing. It was obvious that this girl had quite the crush on Jamie.

"Jamie Bennett? Oh my gosh. You're a lot cutter than I expected! I mean, I knew you must have been good looking and all but-" Jamie then interrupted her.

"Excuse me, but are you Joy?" he asked with great uncertainty. Joy perked up some more.

"Yes I am! I am Joy Eliza Evans, leader of the PSFE group, or the Protect Society From Evil group. I am 10 years old and I'm human, obviously. I'm also a great friend of Jack's sister Pippa," she said cheerfully.

"Wait. You're a little girl? And how do you know Pippa?" I asked with curiosity. She glared at me.

"Why can't I be a little girl? Are you trying to get on my bad side?" She asked me angrily. I put my hands up.

"Whoah, I didn't mean that in a bad way. I was just a little surprised. Anyways, can you tell me how you met Pippa?"

Joy thought for a moment before starting her story.

"Well, it all started in the land of the dead…"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack's POV

"My group members Echo, Alyssa, Piper, Rose and I were scouting around the land of the dead for the evil undead gnome that had once again escaped us-"

"An evil undead gnome?" I asked covering up a laugh. She glared at me.

"It attacked us! It also-that's not the point!" she said very annoyed.

Jamie whispered to me, "Maybe you shouldn't interrupt her anymore. If she gets angry enough, she might not want to help us anymore." I rolled my eyes but agreed.

"Anyways, as I was saying before a certain _someone_ interrupted, my group members and I were looking for this gnome…"

_Joy's Flashback_

"See ya later, suckers!" Glagosh the gnome shouted as he ran off with Joy's magic necklace in his hand.

"Hey, get back here Glagosh!" Joy shouted and started to run angrily toward the gnome when her friends restrained her.

"Hey, let me go! I need that necklace and nothing's going to stop me from getting it back!" Joy shouted angrily.

"Whoah, slow down girl. We don't want to anger the undead. Who knows what powers they have?" Rose said. Joy glared at her.

"Hey, did you hear what I said? That NECKLACE is really special to me! Nothing's going to stop me from getting it back, not even magical powers!"

Nobody had ever seen Joy that mad before. Joy was usually a cheerful person. Piper and Rose looked over to Echo and Alyssa, the oldest out of the group. Echo cleared her throat.

"Joy, it's okay. We'll help you look for it. You just have to calm down." Echo said gently and put her hands on Joy's shoulders. Joy's face turned slightly less red.

"You're right, Echo. Getting angry isn't going to solve anything. C'mon girls, let's catch ourselves an undead gnome!"

* * *

The PSFE group followed the gnome's footsteps which led to a little door on the side of a grassy hill.

"Kinda reminds me of a hobbit hole," Alyssa remarked. Joy ignored her and examined the door. She rubbed her index finger against the door and then licked her finger. She then knocked on the door and pressed her ear against it. She smiled and turned back to the other girls.

"Well, girls. Looks like we found ourselves a door leading to the land of the dead. Or as I like to call it, Death's Door," Joy said cheerfully. The other girls look astounded.

"A door to Death's kingdom? That sounds scary," Rose said nervously. Alyssa put her hands around Rose.

"It's okay, Rose. No matter what happens, we'll protect you," Alyssa said gently. Rose smiled.

"Thanks Alyssa."

Joy was practically trembling with excitement. She had been waiting for years to find a door leading to the land of the dead.

"This is it! We've finally found one of Death's Doors!" Joy shouted with excitement.

"So what do we do now, commander?" Piper asked. Joy gave a huge smile.

"We go in, of course."

* * *

When they entered, Joy's first impression of the land of the dead was that it was dark. Very dark. She groaned.

"How are we supposed to find Glagosh and my necklace in this lighting? Does anyone have a flashlight?" Joy asked, quite annoyed.

"I think I do!" Echo called out.

"Could you get it out? It's as dark as Death herself!"

Echo fumbled through her bag. Her hand felt something that felt like a cylinder. Her flashlight.

"I found it! Hang on, let me turn it on."

Joy waited with anticipation as Echo turned on the flashlight. A beam of light appeared. Joy smiled.

"Thanks Echo. You're the best."

Joy was beginning to relax when she heard Piper scream, "AHHHHHH! WE'RE SURROUNDED BY WOLF GHOSTS!

Joy looked over to the beam of light that was shining on dozens of transparent rabid wolves. She gulped. They truly were surrounded. And even worse, they didn't have any weapons that could fight them.

"We're doomed."

The biggest wolf growled and advanced. The rest of the wolves followed suit. The girls were now back to back to each other, pressed against each other. Joy could hear Rose whimpering. Joy clenched her eyes tight and waited for the pain to come. However, through the crack of her eye, she saw a blinding flash of light. She heard the wolves being swept away by some mysterious wind. When the flash of light was gone, she opened her eyes. She was surprised to find that the place was now light up and she could see the room better. It looked like a cave minus the dripping water. She noticed that her girls were lying on the ground unconscious. She gasped and tried to shake them awake.

"Wake up! Why are you guys unconscious?" Joy said anxiously. To her surprise, a voice rang out from across the cave-like room.

"They were knocked out by the same force that swept the wolves away."

Joy gasped and turned around. She saw a young girl who couldn't have been any older than twelve. She had long brown hair that looked windswept, soft light brown eyes, a black hoodie, and black tennis shoes with black socks.

"Who are you?" Joy asked, awed.

The girl brushed some dirt off of her hoodie before replying.

"My name is Pippa Frost. I am an undead person, which is how I can do magic. And speaking of magic, I'm confused about why you weren't knocked out as well. You should have been." Joy just stared. Pippa rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let me explain."

_End of flashback_

Jack's POV

"So my sister saved you and your group from a ghost wolf attack? Wow, she's more heroic than I thought," I said.

"So what happened next?" Jamie asked eagerly. Joy laughed.

"Was the story really that interesting?" Joy asked. Jamie and I nodded. Joy smiled.

"What happened next isn't really all that interesting. Pippa explained to me who she was and she also told me that she was looking for a brother. That would be you, Jack. Then after my group members awoke, she helped us find that evil gnome and I got to pound the snot out of him. When I was done with him, he was begging for mercy and he gave me back the magic necklace. Then-"

"Wait, what does the magic necklace do?" Jamie asked.

"Well, it gives whoever where's it answers to their questions. Of course it can't answer all questions, just most of them."

Jamie nodded. Joy continued with her story.

"Then Pippa told us some helpful tips on how to survive in the land of the dead. In return, I gave her the magic pearl necklace and thanked her for saving us. Then we departed and tried to find a way out. That's pretty much how I met Pippa, your sister."

We were silent for a moment before Joy interrupted the silence.

"I didn't come here to tell back stories! I came here to help you defeat Pitch and save your sister! My group members are standing guard outside the front door and-"

Suddenly a noise could be heard in the hallway. Jamie, Joy, and I held our breath as the doorknob slowly turned and the door slowly creaked opened.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I'm back! I know I haven't updated in months and I'm so sorry! I had writers block and I had homework as well. Well, I'll try to update soon. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter that's finally up!**

Chapter 8

Pippa's POV

"Okay you overgrown shadow, let my brother go!" I shouted.

Pitch sighed and said, "All right." He snapped his fingers and Jack disappeared.

"Now let me go," I demanded.

Pitch smiled.

I gulped.

"You see, my dear Pippa. I never said that I'd let _you_ go, just your brother. So _I_ say I use you as bait for your spirit brother. He'll come to rescue you and," Pitch said pulling out a knife, "with one quick stab, there will be no more Jack Frost."

I stared at him with horror. _Please, Jack. Don't come to rescue me_, I thought inside my head even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

* * *

Jack's POV

The door creaked open, and a head poked in. It was Sophie, Jamie's little sister. Jamie, Joy, and I let out a big sigh of relief.

"Hey Sophie, what are you doing here? You have trouble sleeping?" Jamie asked.

Sophie shook her head and said, "I heard Jack and I wanna pway with him!"

Joy laughed. Her laugh was very musical. It sounded like what happiness would sound like if it could laugh. I shook myself out of my thoughts. _Can't think about Joy's voice or how beautiful Joy is right now_, I thought. Wait, beautiful? What?

"Jack, earth to Jack," Jamie said. I snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, yeah I'll play with you Sophie," I stammered. Sophie then dragged me over to her room to play.

Line Break

"Okay Sophie. I think you need to go to bed now so your brother, this girl, and I can discuss on how to save my little sister," I told Sophie after a tea party and a game of dress up. She looked at me curiously.

"Wittle sista?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Yes. She's in trouble and needs help," I told her. She nodded.

"Okay. But pway later, when your sista is helped," she said with a smile. I laughed.

"Yes, play later."

I tucked Sophie into bed, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room back to Joy and Jamie. They looked at me with amused looks. I gave them an annoyed look.

"What?"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" I asked furiously.

"Nothing. It's just…you still have a princess tiara on," Joy chortled. Jamie and Joy continued laughing. I furiously tore off the tiara. I decided to change the subject.

"Well, we better be going if we're going to save my sister," I said hastily. Joy nodded.

"Okay, but first we need a plan."

Joy laid out a big piece of paper with a plan drawn on it. I looked at her amazed.

"You managed to come out with a plan already?" I asked amazed. She blushed.

"Well, I had sometime before I got here and I had help from my other group members," she said shyly.

I smiled. Joy was truly amazing. Jamie cleared his throat.

"Hello, planning remember?" he asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Um, yes. Planning," I said.

Joy looked a little flustered as she went back to her plan.

"Um, well, uh, here's the plan," she stammered. She composed herself before continuing. "Okay, so here's what we do…"

Line Break

After hours of tweaking the plan, the plan was all set by sunrise.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Joy asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Jamie, go outside and talk to my girls about getting you a ride," Joy instructed. Jamie nodded and headed outside.

"Jack, you sure you want to do this part of the plan?" Joy asked uncertainly. I nodded.

"It's the most dangerous part, though! You could…you know..." Joy's voice trailed off. She didn't need to finish her sentence. I knew what she meant.

"She's my sister. I _have_ to do this part. Besides it would be too much to ask you to do it because you've already done so much," I said firmly.

Joy sighed. "Okay, if you must," she said sadly.

She went and sat next to me on Jamie's bed. I noticed how close she was. I looked at her. She somehow seemed familiar…almost like someone whom I had forgotten.

I shook out of my thoughts. No time to think about that. I jumped off of the bed.

"Okay, here I go. Wish me good luck," I said. Joy nodded. Then she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck," she said before walking out the door, her brown hair blowing slightly. I gaped at the closed door, marveling on how tall she was for a 10 year old and how pretty she looked. Still there was that thing about why she looked so familiar…

* * *

Pippa's POV

I glared at Pitch as he watched Jack in his crystal ball. I was tied up with nightmare sand and stuck inside a cage, which was also made out of nightmare sand.

_How dare he use me as bait, no, how dare he try to kill Jack! My brother! Grrr, I'm so angry right now. _I looked at his nightmare sand, which was everywhere. _Man, he really likes nightmare sand, _I thought as I glared at Pitch. _No wait, not likes, _obsessed _with it. Maybe he likes to cuddle with it when he's alone._ I sniggered at the thought.

Pitch turned and glared at me. "Quiet, prisoner! Would you like me to gag you?" He went back to his crystal ball. Then he gasped with surprise.

"What do we have here?" he murmured. I watched as he leaned in closer. Then he started laughing hard.

"Um, Mr. Crazy, but why are you laughing?" I asked. Pitch snapped his fingers and a gag formed around my mouth.

"Mmmmm hmmmmm!" I shouted. Pitch smiled.

"Much better," he sneered. He then walked over to my cage.

"If you must know, it seems that I have _three_ nuisances trying to save you. And I happen to really despise the girl," he said laughing. He saw the confused look on my face. "Who, you might ask," he said in a soft voice. "None other than Joy Eliza Evans."

My eyes widened. _Joy_?


End file.
